Surprise, Tsuna!
by 27Tsu18Kyou
Summary: Who is this person? How will he/she change the future? How do he/she fit in this picture? Join Tsuna and his friends as they try to figure out what significance this person plays. Will be AU, OCs, and maybe some angst.
1. Chapter 1

A warm feeling enveloped him. He felt something good was going to happen and anxiety began to fill him. A fire ignited and waved calmly in front of him. Inviting him to touch it. He began to reach out to it. He was so close, but he was interrupted when something hit him.

"HEEEIIIIIIII!" Tsuna fell out of bed in pain. Reborn stood next to him with his Leon-turned-10-ton hammer leaning casually on his small shoulder.

"Get up, Dame-Tsuna. You got 17 minutes to get dressed and out of this house. If you don't, your body will be full of tonfa-caused bruises." he said. Tsuna looked up at his alarm clock and quickly jumped up to get dressed and grab a toast of bread. He sped out of the house with a hasty goodbye. His two best friends greeted him to which he returned and suggested that they hurry to school.

They just managed to get into the classroom before the bell chimed.

They sat down in their respective seats and waited until the teacher came into the class.

The door opened, a man that is known as their sensei came through the sliding doors with a stack of papers. He placed them on the desk and stood in front of the class.

"Rise," he commanded. Everyone got up, "bow," they bowed, "now take a seat. Today, we are introducing a new student into our class. Be nice to them. You could come in now." he instructed. The class started whispering.

"Do you think they're a boy or a girl?"

"Dude, I wonder if it's a hot girl. We need more in here."

"No, it won't be a girl. It'll be a sexy, breathtakingly, handsome guy."

"Yea, yea. Whatever."

The class quiet down as the door slid open. In stepped a brunette girl in the standard girl's Nami-Chuu uniform. She turned to the board and began elegantly writing her name. The class watched as she finished and turned back to the class with her hair covering her eyes. She bowed before standing straight.

"Konnichiwa. My name is Sawada Tsukiyomi. You can call me Tsuki. Nice to meet you." she introduced as she lifted her head showing hazel brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stared at her in wonder and surprise. They looked to Dame-Tsuna and saw his eyes widen.

"Any questions?" the sensei asked them. Almost all of the students' hands went up. Tsuki pointed to a boy up close.

"Are you related to Dame—I mean, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuki looked directly into the frozen brunette's eyes and smiled.

"Hai. He's my twin nii-chan." she admitted. The whole class was in an uproar about it. Even some of the other classes peeked in the room to see what the commotion was about.

"Get back to your classrooms or I'll bite you all to death." an ominous and cold voice said. Everyone hurried out of his way as he made it into the class that started the noise.

Tsuki stared at the Disciplinary Chairman, Hibari Kyouya, with wide and moist eyes. When Hibari turned her way, she launched herself into the raven's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Kyouya-kun!" she shouted into his chest. Hibari looked at her in mild surprise but quickly covered it up and pat the brunette on her long hair.

"Omnivore. Let go or I'll bite you to death." he lightly tapped the end of one of his tonfas on her head. Tsuki squeezed him one more time before letting him go.

"Gomen, Kyouya-kun. It's just been a while since I saw you." she smiled.

"Hn. Get back to class and don't disrupt the school's peace." he said as he walked out. Everyone had their eyes as wide as dinner plates at the display. When the new girl invaded the prefect's personal space, they all thought he would get roughly pushed off since the skylark doesn't really hurt girls. But it seemed like they were wrong when he accepted the hug with a light tap upon her head. Just what is going on here?!

"Welcome back to Japan, Ki-chan." a voice rang out. Tsukiyomi looked at her brother before bursting out into a large smile.

"Tadaima. It's good to be back home."


End file.
